


Cuddling and Sleep for Dipper Pines

by WhisperGypsy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, dipper SRSLY needs sleep, dipper needs sleep, new threat to gf??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperGypsy/pseuds/WhisperGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may or may not turn out to be a one shot that will go along with my other fic "new start, new friends" you don't have to read that to read this. For right now tho dipper gets the cuddling and sleep he deserves;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling and Sleep for Dipper Pines

Dipper stared down at the papers in the new journal, knowing of their importance, but not fully understanding them.

He was sitting in the old wooden chair at the desk of he and Mabel’s old room, studying some new information about Gravity Falls he had found. He knew this was gonna mean change, in more than one way.

Dipper had been staying awake for days, trying to decode the new journal. He had bags under his eyes and his breath reeked of coffee. He knew he should sleep, but this journal kept him thinking, leaving no room for rest.

“No no no no no nO NO!” he yelled slamming the book closed. “This can’t be real. Not again. I- I have to tell Mabel. A-and Grunkle Stan and Ford.” It was never a good thing when Dipper started stuttering mixed with sleep deprivation. He didn’t even notice the quiet knock and slow footsteps approaching from behind.

“Pinetree?”

“AAAHH!” yelled Dipper as he ungracefully fell off the chair and onto the floor. “B-bill, i thought you were asleep. What’re you doing so late?” Dipper asked as he positioned himself into a sitting position on the floor.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Bill was worried for Dipper. He had been spending so much time with his nose his Sixer’s “new” old journal. “You need some sleep. Now.”

“No” Dipper said, starting to stand and continue his research. “This is too important, Bill.”

“Nothing is so important that you can’t sleep for a few a hours.” Bill had then picked up a tired but still struggling Dipper, and carried him the short distance to his bed.

“Bill!” Dipper complained fighting against the tight grip of the demon, “let me go! This is important! It can’t just _wait_!”

“Oh Pinetree, your attempts at going back to that desk are really quite pathetic, very much lacking strength. But hey! That’s what happens when the human body loses sleep! I almost forgot after that sock puppet incident….who knows how long ago! Sleep deprivation is a bitch kid!”

“Eight years, Bill. That was eight years ago” the brunette said, still fighting the death grip while sitting in Bill’s lap on his bed.

“Right right right. Now c’mon kid, go to sleep would ya.” Dipper reluctantly stopped his attempts at freedom seeing as it was useless anyway. He huffed and suddenly noticed how very much his eyelids wanted to come down and rest.

“Fine.” Dipper’s tense body sagged as the word came out.

Slowly Bill lowered Pinetree’s body onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. Bill was about to move over Dipper and off the bed but froze when he said, “Bill. Stay. …Please.”

Saying nothing, Bill lowered himself next to the brunet. Once situated, Bill slung an arm over Dipper’s torso and kept his other free to stroke his hair. Dipper drifted more and more with every stroke. 


End file.
